Super Mario Brothers and the Genie of the Desert
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After Mario wakes up from a strange dream warning him about a danger that is sure to return, Mario and Luigi chase after Bower when he kidnaps Princess Peach again. They lose Bowser after getting hit with a sandstorm and meet a half genie girl named Shantae. But little do they know is worse monster than Bowser is attempting to be resurrected by a group of pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Guardian Genie**

Somewhere in the desert lands, there exists a country called Sequin Land. For a desert country, it holds many trees and mountains. In the middle of Sequin Land was a small town called Scuttle Town and there lived a young girl who is half human and half genie. Her name is Shantae and despite being only half genie, she is one of the strongest magic users out there. However, Scuttle Town and other places in Sequin Land get frequently raided by a lady pirate known as Risky Boots. She is known as one of the most ruthless pirates out there, but when it comes to fighting Shantae, she usually prefers to fight her some of these steam powered machines her pirate crew, the Tinker Bats, create. Shantae does have friends that help her out when things get rough, like her uncle, Mimic, who is the Scuttle Town's inventor and researcher. Little do they know, Mimic's next treasure hunt will bring more trouble than anyone could have imagined.

(In a dark cave somewhere in Transylvania)

Mimic was chiseling away at a wall until he discovered a strange looking ruby.

Mimic- Oh no! I should not have dug this out!

Suddenly, skeletons jumped came out of the ground and tried to take the ruby. Mimic grabbed the ruby and rushed out of the cave.

Mimic- I can't believe I found one of the most dangerous mystical treasures! I can't keep this and I can't let his followers use it to resurrect him either. I have to make sure this thing never sees the light of day again.

(Over at Mario and Luigi's house in the Mushroom Kingdom)

It was late at night (a little after midnight) and Mario and Luigi were fast asleep. Luigi was on the bottom bunk, snoring up a storm. As for Mario, he was on the top bunk and something was entering his mind.

(Inside Mario's dream)

Mario looked around and saw what looked like a black limbo.

Mario- What's going on here? What is this place?

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared out of a cloud of smoke from the darkness, but Mario couldn't make out who was standing there.

Mario- Who are you?

Mysterious figure- I am a friend of your ancestor, the one who defeated Tabuu 1,000 years ago.

Mario- Oh right, Tabuu mentioned that. He was the toughest foe I had ever faced, but Sonic and I destroyed him.

Mysterious figure- No, you didn't.

Mario- What?!

Mysterious figure- Tabuu is a fallen god and is impossible to destroy. You and Sonic defeated him, yes…but he is still out there, attempting to regain his full power so he can have a rematch.

Mario- Oh no! I can't fight that monster again! Sonic and I almost lost our heads in that fight!

Mysterious figure- Then do what your ancestor did and complete your team. You currently have ten members, but there is still one friend left for you to find. Keep an eye out the dancer from the desert.

Mario- What do you mean by that?

Mysterious figure- I wish I had more time to explain, but you have a job to do. Toad is about to wake you and Luigi in about 3…2…

(Back in Mario and Luigi's house)

Toad suddenly rushed into Mario and Luigi's room and turned on the lights.

Toad- Mario Brothers! We got trouble!

Luigi- Toad, it's a quarter to 1 in the morning. Can't we wait until the sun comes up?

Toad- Not when Bowser has kidnapped the princess again!

Mario- Bowser…again…and at this hour…

Toad- Afraid so, Mario. He snuck into the castle in the middle of the night, grabbed Princess Peach, and then escaped in his Doom Ship.

Mario and Luigi got out of bed, got dress, ate a super leaf to turn into Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi, and took off after the Doom Ship.

(Over above a desert somewhere)

Bowser was flying his Doom Ship while crossing the desert when a Goomba came into the cockpit.

Goomba- King Bowser, we've managed to lock the princess inside the brig like you asked, but the Mario Brothers have been spotted.

Bowser- Those Mario Brothers are getting as predictable as the sunrise. Luckily, I planned for this. I looked at the weather channel before we left Castle Koopa.

Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi were closing in on the Doom Ship, but Raccoon Luigi was noticed something was wrong a bit.

Raccoon Luigi- Hey Mario, is it just more or are there a little too much wind and sand blowing this high in the air. It almost feels like a…

Raccoon Mario- SANDSTORM!

Suddenly, the Mario Brothers where hit by a sandstorm. The Doom Ship got hit and took some damage, but it was still in the air. Mario and Luigi lost their raccoon power and crash landed in the desert.

Bowser- That's why you should check the weather before moving out.

Goomba- Yes, but the Doom Ship has taken too much damage. We can't make our return trip to Castle Koopa without making repairs.

Bowser- Figured as much. Luckily, I have another castle nearby. We'll bring the Doom Ship there and make the repairs.

As the Doom Ship flies away, Mario and Luigi got their faces out of the sand.

Mario- God damn it! Bowser must've known about that sandstorm!

Luigi- Uh, Mario, where are we?

Mario- I'm guessing a desert of some kind. We better find a village or a town nearby and soon.

Mario and Luigi traveled through the desert for hours and the sun was really starting to get to Luigi. Eventually, Luigi collapsed from dehydration.

Luigi- (Gasps) Mario… (Gasps) water…

Mario- Don't worry, Luigi! Uh…I'll find a cactus to pick and get you some water!

Mario pulls out a faucet and a few plumber tools and went to look for a cactus. Just as Mario left Luigi, a shadow of a person appeared over Luigi.

Luigi- Who…who are you…?

Mario kept looking in all directions and not a cactus in sight.

Mario- Oh, what am I going to do?! Luigi could die if I don't get him some water soon!

Suddenly, Mario heard the sound of someone drinking something. When Mario turned around, he saw a young girl with long purple and a red belly dancer's outfit pouring water into Luigi's mouth. But the oddest thing was the water was coming out of her palm instead of a water container or something. She stopped pouring once Luigi had enough.

Luigi- …thank you…

Shantae- Don't worry, sir. Your friend is going to be ok.

Mario- He's my brother actually, but thanks. By the way, how did you just do that?

Shantae- That was just a little genie magic. It's my job as a guardian genie to help those in need.

Mario- Guardian genie?

Shantae- You're not from around here, are you?

Mario- No, we got caught in a sandstorm and got lost in this desert. What is this place, anyway?

Shantae- Well, you're in Sequin Land. This is mostly a desert country, but there are many places that aren't completely covered in desert. Usually, there are genies, like me, who protect this land from evil.

Mario- So you're a genie.

Shantae- Well…I'm actually half genie. But still, I'm one of the strongest magic users out there and everyone in Scuttle Town is happy that I'm their guardian genie. If you're trying to cross the desert, it might be best to stock up on supplies. I can bring you to Scuttle Town and the two of you can get what you need if you like.

Mario- That would be nice and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Zombie Caravan**

(In Scuttle Town)

Scuttle Town was a nice little town that had a desert feel to it while at the same time be right next to the ocean. Most of Scuttle Town's profit is made from fish trading because of that. Its overweight mayor has made several mistakes, like selling the deed to Scuttle Town to the Ammo Baron and spending the money on chocolates, but he does mean well and Shantae has helped him get out of most of those troubles. Mario and Luigi were at the market, shopping for supplies they need to help them cross the desert to find Bowser. Meanwhile, Shantae was standing by the fountain in the town square just outside the store.

Shantae- Those two fellas look familiar for some reason. I don't think I've met them before, but I feel like I should know who they are. But why?

Suddenly, time froze completely around her as she suddenly had a vision. Shantae saw a horrible monster that was as powerful as a god destroying everything in its path, killing anyone who stood in its way. It left a trail of destruction and death wherever it went. Then two men stood in this monster's way. Shantae recognized them as the two men she met in the desert. Alone, they couldn't stop this monster, but just when things seemed hopeless, eight other warriors appeared to help the Mario Brothers. A green dinosaur with a long tongue, a huge gorilla with a red tie with the letters "DK" written on it, a swordsman clad in a green tunic, a little pink puffball riding what looked like a star, a young boy who could command Poke'mon like a Pikachu and a Charizard, a blue hedgehog with amazing speed, a Tasmanian tiger with a set of boomerangs, and an angel with a magic bow. Then together, they actually manage to hurt this monster and even drive it back. That's when Shantae saw another fighter appear to help fight this monster, only this one looked like a woman. Shantae realized that it was herself she was seeing. She was seeing herself helping this group fight back against that monster.

Then the vision ended and time unfroze, like nothing had just happened. Sometimes Shantae receives spiritual messages from the Genie Realm, but she wasn't sure if this was one of those messages. Then Shantae saw the Mario Brothers exit the store and decided to walk up to them.

Shantae- So, did you get everything you needed?

Mario- Yes we did. I was surprised this place had such a wide variety. By the way, you never told us your name.

Shantae- I'm called Shantae the half genie heroine. What about you?

Mario- My name is Mario.

Luigi- And you can call me Luigi.

Shantae- Mario and Luigi…wait! You mean the Super Mario Brothers of the Mushroom Kingdom?!

Mario- That's us.

Luigi- Wow! Our reputation precedes us, because this isn't the first time someone outside the Mushroom Kingdom knew of our names.

Shantae- Now why would two famous heroes such as yourselves be doing in Sequin Land?

Mario- I told you before, we crash-landed here. Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach again and tricked us to fly into a sandstorm. That's when we crashed in the desert and met you.

Luigi- Speaking of which, we better get back to finding Bowser and getting the princess back.

Shantae- Hold on a second! Sequin Land is a big place and you don't know your way around. I can help by being your guide and help you get your princess back.

Luigi- Are you sure? I mean, we just met.

Shantae- Well, it's my job as a guardian genie to help those in need. Also, I can offer much more than my genie magic. I am much stronger than I look. I'm also a very skilled dancer and I use my dance moves in my hand-to-hand fighting.

Then Mario remembered that dream he had the night before to look for dancer from the desert and wondered if Shantae was who that mysterious figure was talking about.

Mario- If you want to come along, you're more than welcome to. What do we have to lose?

Shantae- Don't worry, Mario. I'm Ret-2-go! I will need to tell my uncle, Mimic, before we go or he'll worry about me.

(At Mimic's workshop)

Mimic was handing this package to this young woman in a blue hood who also had a very colorful bird sitting on her shoulder.

Mimic- Remember, it is important that this be locked up in the vault of the Sultana's palace and that no one else knows about it!

Sky- Don't worry. Wrench will deliver it there in no time.

The colorful bird flew off of the young woman's shoulder, grabbed hold of the package with one of its claws, and began flying away with the package. Then Shantae entered the workshop.

Shantae- Uncle Mimic, are you home. Oh, hello Sky. What are you doing here?

Mimic- Oh! Sky was just helping me deliver a package to the Sultana's palace.

Sky- Wrench just left to deliver it.

Shantae- Ok. By the way, you're both not gonna believe who I've just met!

Then Mario and Luigi entered the workshop.

Mario- Hey Shantae, is this gonna take much longer? We are in a hurry.

Mimic- Oh my god! The Super Mario Brothers! I can't believe it!

Shantae- Bowser had taken their princess somewhere in Sequin Land and I offered to assist them. I just dropped by to let you know where I was going.

Mimic- Thanks for letting me know, Shantae. Mario, Luigi, please take good care of Shantae.

Mario- Don't worry. We will.

Luigi- Well, where should we start looking?

Shantae- Maybe my friend, Rottytops knows something. She usually has helpful information that leads me in the right direction.

Mario- Rottytops is an odd name.

Shantae- That's because she's a zombie.

Luigi- ZOMBIE?!

Shantae- Don't worry, Luigi. Rottytops and the other zombies of the Zombie Caravan aren't that bad.

Mario- It's more than that. Luigi has a…small problem with anything scary. He spent an entire night in a haunted mansion to rescue me and it sort of traumatized him.

Shantae- Let's make this quick then.

(At the Zombie Caravan)

There was young green zombie girl with short green hair and wearing a purplish-pinkish tanktop sitting in house which was also a mobile wagon. As she was just enjoying her day, Shantae, Mario, and Luigi enter her house.

Rottytops- Shantae, long time no see. Your brains are looking tasty today.

Shantae- Stop joking, Rotty.

Rottytops- I can't help it! It's so much fun! But who are your new friends?

Shantae- These are the famous Super Mario Brothers. Mario and Luigi.

Rottytops- I've heard of them. In fact, I think I've seen Luigi somewhere before.

Rottytops searches through her dresser, pulls out a magazine of some kind, and shows Mario, Luigi, and Shantae a certain article in the magazine.

Rottytops- Here it is! Luigi has been voted as best coward to scare by all monsters since 2001.

Luigi- Does everyone have to keep rubbing it in?!

Rottytops- So what can I do for the three of you?

Mario- Luigi and I were chasing Bowser after he kidnapped Princess Peach. He tricked us into flying into a sandstorm and we lost Bowser's trail. But Bowser's Doom Ship also took a hit from the sandstorm so he must've parked his Doom Ship somewhere to make repairs before returning to Castle Koopa. Shantae told us you zombies usually have the latest gossip.

Rottytops- Now that you mention it, last week in the swamp area, a scary looking castle suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And recently, a scary looking monster was seen driving some kind of flying ship bring that ship into the castle. Does that help?

Mario- Bowser's Doom Ship is the only flying boat I know of, so that must be him.

Shantae- Then let's head over to the swamp!

Rottytops- Now you just have to worry about that huge line of my zombie brothers waiting outside my house to scaring Luigi into peeing his pants.

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae were confused at first, but Rottytops was pointing at the front entrance to her house. When they turned around, they saw almost every zombie in the Zombie Caravan making scary faces through the window, all trying to scare Luigi.

Luigi- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Princess Rescued By A Female For Once**

(In the swamps of Sequin Land)

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae had arrived and began looking for the castle Rottytops told them about. However, Luigi was not in a very good mood. His face was all grumpy and sour-like.

Luigi- You know, sometime I wish I had just left you in that god damn haunted mansion and gotten my ass out of there before all of those shitty horrors traumatized me like that!

Mario- I'm sorry that happened to you, Luigi. I promise I'll make this up to you once we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Eventually, they came across this castle hiding in the swamp and Bowser's insignia was on the front entrance of the castle.

Mario- This has Bowser's name written all over it.

Luigi- Now we just need to find a way to lower the draw bridge and get inside.

Shantae- Leave that to me.

Then Shantae did a little dance and turned into a monkey. Monkey Shantae climbed up the castle wall and squeezed through draw bridge opening. Then a Koopa and three Goombas saw Monkey Shantae.

Koopa- Hey, how did a monkey get in here?

Monkey Shantae changed back into normal Shantae.

Shantae- I'm not a monkey. I'm a half genie girl.

As Mario and Luigi waited outside the castle, they heard the sound of a fight going on and wondered if Shantae was alright. Then the draw bridge dropped and they saw that Shantae had just beaten up three Goombas and a Koopa.

Luigi- You beat Bowser's minions…all by yourself…

Shantae- I told you I'm stronger than I look.

Mario- I'm impressed.

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae began moving through the castle, stomping all of Bowser's minions that got in their way. Mario and Luigi were mostly impressed that Shantae could use her belly dancer moves in combat like they were an actual form of martial arts. Not to mention Shantae was the most acrobatic person they had ever met. But she mostly attacked by using her hair as a whip. Eventually, they got to the top floor of the castle and there stood Bowser, waiting for them.

Bowser- I see even a sandstorm can't finish you Mario Brothers off. Looks like I'll have to fight you after all before I can finish the repairs on the Doom Ship. Wait, who is that? Some kind of dancing sissy?

Shantae- Calling me a sissy is pretty insulting! I'm Shantae, half genie and guardian genie of Scuttle Town.

Bowser- Wait…another one?! And a female one at that?! No! I won't let you have another ally to be a pain in my ass like the others! (ROAR)!

Bowser lunched his flame breath at them, but Shantae made a wall of water appear and blocked the flames.

Shantae- What did Bowser mean by another one?

Mario- How about we talk after we've dealt with Bowser.

Bowser- No way I'll get beaten by a dancing sissy!

Shantae- Underestimating me because I'm a woman is your biggest mistake, because I'm Ret-2-go!

Bowser charged for Shantae, but she counter by transforming into an elephant and charged for Bowser as well. The force between Elephant Shantae and Bowser seemed equal and neither was budging an inch. Then grabbed hold of Elephant Shantae's tusks and held them in a position that caused her a lot of pain.

Mario- Hey Bowser, heads up!

Bowser looked up and saw Mario and Luigi's boot before getting kicked in the eye. This made Bowser let go of Elephant Shantae's tusks. At that moment, Elephant Shantae swung her tusk at Bowser's chest and knocked him against the wall. Then she changed back into regular Shantae.

Shantae- That bastard made me break a nail when he grabbed me like that!

Bowser- A broken nail should be the least of your worries, you dancing sissy! I'm gonna roast you all alive, bitch!

Bowser shot more flames out of his mouth and Shantae used another water spell to make water shoot out of her hands to block the flames.

Mario- Luigi, I got an idea. Do we still have any volt-shrooms?

Luigi- Yeah. We have three left.

Then Mario and Luigi each at a volt-shroom and turned into Electro Mario and Electro Luigi (an actual idea for a Mario Brothers power up that was scrapped before it could be put in any Mario game). Electro Mario and Electro Luigi shot an electric ball through Shantae's water, the electric balls got a super charge, blasted through Bowser's flames, and gave Bowser a massive shock. As Bowser was recovering from that attack, he saw Shantae move in closer by performing cartwheels and then kicking Bowser in the face.

Bowser- Damn it…got beaten…by a dancing sissy…

Then Bowser passed out and fell to the ground.

Shantae- Damn, this guy is even ruder than Risky Boots!

Electro Luigi- Now that we beat Bowser, where's the princess?

Electro Mario saw a bookcase and noticed something odd about it. He walked over to it and pulled on a certain book. Suddenly, a secret door opens from behind the bookcase, revealing a cell with Princess Peach locked inside.

Princess Peach- Mario, Luigi, I knew you'd save me! Oh, and who might you be?

Shantae- You can call me Shantae. Let's get you out of there.

Shantae waved her hand and the cell door became unlocked and opened.

Princess Peach- How'd she do that?!

Electro Mario- She can use genie magic because she's a half genie.

Princess Peach seemed really confused.

Electro Mario- We'll explain on the way out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Flooded Basement**

(At Scuttle Town)

Mario, Luigi, Shantae, and Princess Peach had just arrived and they explained to Princess Peach about the guardian genies along the way from Bowser's castle.

Princess Peach- You genies sound like an interesting race.

Shantae- Truth is, there aren't many of us left. Most of them gave all of their power to destroy the Pirate Master…including my mother. I never got to know her because of that.

Mario- Shantae, I'm so sorry to hear that.

Shantae- It's ok, Mario.

Luigi- One question. Now that we've got Princess Peach back from Bowser, how will we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom? Because I'm not crossing that desert again!

Shantae- Maybe you can take a boat ride back. I'll ask Uncle Mimic if there are any boats that go to the Mushroom Kingdom.

(At Mimic's workshop)

Mimic was reading a book, trying to find more info about a certain dangerous magic item. Then Shantae entered the workshop.

Shantae- Hi, Uncle Mimic.

Mimic- Shantae?! Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm too old for that!

Mimic quickly closed the book and hid it behind his back.

Shantae- Sorry. I just wanted to let you know I'm back.

Mimic- So how was your adventure with the Mario Brothers?

Then Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach walked into the workshop.

Shantae- We found Bowser, kicked his ass, and rescued Princess Peach. And it was the first time she was rescued by a heroine. But right now, they need to know if there are any boats heading for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mimic- Hold on. I'll check the boat schedules.

As Mimic went through his files to look up the boat schedules, a small man rushed into the work shop.

Royal messenger- Guardian Genie Shantae! Thank goodness I've found you! There's troubling news from the Sultana's palace!

Mimic (thinks)- Oh no! Please tell me it's not…

Royal messenger- We received a package from Mimic yesterday. Inside was a strange looking ruby and we were given the orders to lock it away in the vaults located in the underground catacombs beneath the Sultana's palace. However, the lady pirate, Risky Boots has taken over the place and is trying to take that ruby out of the vaults.

Shantae- Uncle Mimic, is there something you're not telling me?

Mimic- Alright, alright! During my last treasure hunt, I dug up the Eye of Valdronia. It is a ruby that contains the soul of the dreaded vampire king, Valdronia. Your mother defeated Valdronia 1,000 years ago and turned his soul into that ruby. But there is a ritual to free Valdronia. I tried to bury it back, but Valdronia's undead followers rose from the dead and tried to take it from me. So I thought the best course of action was to hide it in the Sultana's palace. But somehow Risky Boots found out.

Mario- Who is this Risky Boots?

Shantae- She's the nastiest pirate in Sequin Land who thinks she can do whatever she wants. And she is constantly a pain in my ass as Bowser is to you. Well, I better get a move on. I'm Ret-2-go!

Mario- Think you'll be needing some help?

Shantae- Mario?

Mario- You helped Luigi and I find Bowser and save Princess Peach. Now it's our turn to help. That is if the princess doesn't mind waiting a little bit longer before returning to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach- I don't mind. I agree she could use your help.

Shantae- Cool! Risky Boots won't stand a chance against the three of us!

(At the Sultana's palace)

The basement of the palace was starting to be flooded with water. Every attempt to try and open the vault caused the pipes to flood the entire place. There were a bunch of creepy little creatures called Tinker Bats holding on to the pipes hanging from the ceiling to try and get out of the water. But there was a pale woman with a big pirate hat and dark hair standing on another pipe and she was looking displeased with the Tinker Bats.

Risky Boots- I can't believe you Tinker Bats couldn't do something as simple as get a vault open!

Tinker Bat- But captain Risky Boots, the catacombs are flooding with the water from all the broken pipes! We need gills for this job.

Risky Boots- Then find a way! I need the Eye of Valdronia to defeat Shantae and take over Sequin Land!

Suddenly, a Tinker Bat came in through a row boat because of all the water and approached Risky Boots.

Tinker Bat in the row boat- Captain Risky Boots! Shantae has been spotted heading towards the palace as we speak. But the oddest thing is she's being accompanied by two men who look like plumbers.

Risky Boots- Plumbers you say? A plumber is just what we need to fix this problem. Maybe we can make this work to my advantage.

(Just outside the Sultana's palace)

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae were approaching the palace and it was within their sight.

Shantae- Oh yeah, Mario, you never told me what Bowser meant when he said another one.

Mario- How do I put this? Even though Luigi and I are great heros, there have been some challenges that are too hard even for us. But recently, we've met a few other heroes from faraway places. Each one of them is a brave and strong warrior and skilled in their own way. One time, me and another hero named Sonic the hedgehog faced a powerful wicked god named Tabuu and it took both of us just to barely bring him down. However, I believe Tabuu might still be alive.

Luigi- What?! You think that monster is still alive?! Oh ****!

Mario- Well, he did say he was a fallen God that was defeated a 1,000 years ago by my ancestor, and it did seem odd that he went down so easily when Sonic and I started working together. But just in case, I've been sort of building a team like Tabuu said my ancestor did. I'm guessing Bowser must've believed you were the next to join.

Shantae- Interesting…

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae entered the palace and noticed it was completely empty.

Luigi- Where is everyone?

Shantae- I would've figured Risky's crew would've tried to jump us as soon as we entered the palace.

Suddenly, a hooded woman appeared and approached Mario, Luigi, and Shantae.

Hooded woman- Thank goodness! Help at last!

Mario- And you are?

Hooded woman- I am the prime minister and caretaker of the Sultana's palace while the Sultana is away on business. I know that she's the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town, but I don't recognize the two of you.

Shantae- They're the Super Mario Brothers, famous heroes from the Mushroom Kingdom and they've agreed to help me because I helped them earlier. But where is Risky Boots? I don't see her or the Tinker Bats anywhere.

Hooded woman- (mutters) Mario Brothers…yes I heard of them from somewhere before…(not muttering) Risky was trying to steal this odd ruby sent by Mimic of Scuttle Town. The guards put it in a special type of vault that was causing the pipes in the catacombs to flood the place with each failed attempt. My guess is she left after the basement became too flooded. Right now, someone needs to fix the plumbing or the entire palace could be flooded.

Mario- Me and Luigi can fix that. We used to be plumbers before we started kicking koopa ass for a living.

Shantae- Well, I'm not convinced Risky Boots would quit so easily. If she did leave for that reason, she'll probably be back with something like scuba gear. I better go and find everyone in the palace Risky Boots locked up and get them to safety before Risky returns while you deal with the flooded catacombs.

Hooded woman- Actually, it might be best if you go with them to the catacombs. There are some monsters still down there and they might need the back up. I'll handle the people who've been locked up.

Mario- You sure?

The hooded woman nodded.

Shantae- Alright, but let us know immediately if there is any trouble.

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae left for the catacombs under the palace, but after they left, the hooded woman made a faint half smile.

Hooded woman- Oh don't you worry. There will be trouble…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Worst Wedgie of Luigi's Life**

(In the catacombs under the palace)

What was once a basement for the Sultana's palace was now almost filled to the brim with water. Mario, Luigi, and Shantae were almost shocked when they saw this.

Luigi- Geezes! This looks more like an aquarium than a basement!

Shantae- No wonder Risky left for the time being! But how are you guys going to fix this flood when the catacombs are this flooded?

Mario- Luckily, the princess gave Luigi and me a few power up items before we left. Like these frog suits.

Mario and Luigi each grabbed a frog suit and turned into Frog Mario and Frog Luigi. Frog Mario offered a frog suit to Shantae.

Shantae- That won't be necessary. I can use my genie magic to transform into this.

Shantae did a small dance and transformed into a mermaid. The three of them jumped into the water and began fixing the pipes. Frog Mario and Frog Luigi had their plumber tools with them and with the frog suit power up, they could breathe underwater. Same thing with Shantae's mermaid form, but she didn't do much of anything because she didn't know how to fix plumbing like the Mario Brothers did. Frog Mario and Frog Luigi managed to make the pipes stop leaking water, but the catacombs were still covered in water. Frog Mario handed Mermaid Shantae a Bob-Bomb so she could make a drain to get rid of the water. Then the catacombs were finally drained of water and they found the vault that Risky Boots was trying to open earlier. Mermaid Shantae changed back to normal Shantae and Frog Mario and Frog Luigi took off the frog suits to change back to normal.

Mario- This must be the vault where the Eye of Valdronia was locked in.

Luigi- Careful Mario.

Shantae- Luigi's right. Risky Boots broke the plumbing when she failed to open it.

Mario examines the lock on the vault, pulls out a volt-shroom, eats the volt-shroom, and transforms into Electro Mario.

Electro Mario- Turns out this safe as a magnetic lock that Electro Mario and break. I just shoot an electric ball through the slots like this and…

The vault door suddenly opened after Electro Mario shocked the lock with an electric ball. Inside was a strange ruby that was very shiny.

Shantae- This must be the Eye of Valdronia Uncle Mimic locked up in here.

Luigi- Let's just grab it and leave before someone…

Mysterious voice- Someone takes it?

Electro Mario, Luigi, and Shantae turned around and saw the hooded woman with a grapple claw gun as she uses it to grab the Eye of Valdronia and pull it towards her. Then she pulls off the hood and it's revealed that is was Risky Boots in disguise.

Shantae- Risky Boots!

Risky Boots- In the flesh. But I must express my gratitude to your two friends for not only fixing the plumbing, but for also opening the vaults. Now I have the Eye of Valdronia.

Luigi tries to grab the eye of Valdronia from Risky Boots, but she trips Luigi before Luigi could get to her. Then she uses her sword to cut a small hole in Luigi's overalls, wedges her sword in that hole, and gave Luigi the worst wedgie he had ever gotten in his life as he screamed like a woman in a horror film.

Risky Boots- I can see why you don't call yourselves the Super Luigi Brothers. If Luigi was the alpha, you'd be mocked instead of world renowned heroes. Anyway, I must be going now. Here's your dorky brother back.

Risky Boots pulled Luigi's underwear off her sword and threw him at Electro Mario and Shantae. Then Risky Boots began running away, but Electro Mario and Shantae ran after her.

(In the throne room of the Sultana's palace)

Electro Mario and Shantae got out of the catacombs and began looking for Risky Boots. Before Shantae even knew it, she was struck from behind by Risky Boots with a taser and Shantae fell to the ground. Risky Boots tried to tase Electro Mario as well, but it failed.

Electro Mario- That's not going to work while I'm in this form.

Electro Mario fired an electric ball at Risky Boots and not only shocked her, but blew up the taser. Risky Boots got up and swung her sword at Electro Mario, but he dodged and punched her in the face and knocked her against the wall. There was even blood dripping from Risky's mouth and down her cheek.

Electro Mario- That was for what you did to Luigi!

Risky Boots wiped the blood from her face and smiled a bit.

Risky Boots- I see at least one Mario Brother can live up to his reputation. I would love to see just how strong you really are, but my ride is here…

Suddenly, a harpoon was shot through the wall near where Risky Boots was standing. Risky Boots got on the harpoon and waved goodbye to Electro Mario.

Risky Boots- TTFN.

Then the harpoon was pulled away with Risky Boots still riding it. Electro Mario rushed to Shantae and helped her back up.

Electro Mario- Shantae, you ok?

Shantae- Yeah, the taser's affects are wearing off.

Suddenly, Luigi entered the room. He was waddling like a penguin and his underwear was dangling behind him.

Luigi- (in a very high pitch voice than normal) Mario…need pliers…underwear wedged…too tight…

Shantae- Gross! TMI, Luigi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Ritual of the Vampire**

(At Mimic's workshop in Scuttle Town)

Mario and Shantae were explaining to Mimic and Princess Peach what had happened at the Sultana's palace. Mimic had a troubled look on his face.

Mimic- This is troubling news. With the Eye of Valdronia, Risky Boots could revive the Vampire King, Valdronia!

Shantae- Any ideas where Risky took it?

Mimic- The ritual to revive the Vampire King must be performed at his tower at midnight, but I don't know where that tower is. However, Bolo might know where.

Mario- Who's Bolo?

Shantae- He's a friend of mine, but he's also one of the biggest mop heads I've ever known. He lives in Water City, just east of Scuttle Town.

Princess Peach- By the way, I finished mending Luigi's overalls. You can give them back to him.

(Outside the workshop)

Mario and Shantae got outside and walked to a barrel full of water that Luigi was inside.

Mario- Here, Luigi. Princess Peach finished sowing your pants back together.

Luigi stepped out of the barrel of water and put the overalls back on.

Shantae- Feeling any better?

Luigi- My rear is still a little sore and I'm surprised my balls didn't pop, but I should be fine for now. You didn't say Risky Boots fights that dirty! Anyway, did Mimic have any leads to where Risky is?

Mario- No, but another friend of Shantae's might. His name is Bolo and we're on our way to speak with him.

(At a small house in Water City)

There lived a young man with spikey blue hair and a yellow headband wrapped around his head. Suddenly, Shantae, Mario, and Luigi entered the house.

Bolo- Whoa! Shantae, what's the rush and who are those two mustached men with you?

Mario- I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi.

Bolo- You mean the Super Mario Brothers?! Cool! But why would you be in Sequin Land instead of the Mushroom Kingdom?

Shantae- Bowser came here while attempting to lose the Mario Brothers and I helped them find Bowser and rescue Princess Peach, but we got a bigger problem on our hands. Risky Boots took the Eye of Valdronia!

Bolo- I must be hearing things. I thought you said Risky Boots stole the Eye of Valdronia...

Luigi- You did.

Bolo- Oh shit…Let me guess, you want to know where Valdronia's tower is before Risky Boots can resurrect Valdronia?

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae nodded.

Bolo- Very well. According to the records left behind by my granny, Valdronia's tower is supposed to be located at the desert's drum, which is also known as the hottest part of the desert. Most would fry like an egg to a crisp in under 30 seconds.

Mario- Maybe the fire flower power will give Luigi and me some tolerance in the desert's drum, but what about you, Shantae?

Shantae- I can transform into animals, remember? I'll turn into something that can handle the heat.

Bolo- I do have one question. Where is Princess Peach? I know she's still here in Sequin Land or the Mario Brothers wouldn't still be here if she weren't. Relax, because I just want to meet her.

Shantae put her hand over her face.

Shantae- Uncle Mimic's workshop back in Scuttle Town.

Then Bolo rushed out of the house, leaving a trail of just behind him.

Luigi- Is he always like this?

Shantae- Yep. Princess Peach is going to leave countless hand prints on Bolo's face when we get back.

(Deep within the desert)

Shantae had turned herself into a camel while Mario and Luigi had turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi to help beat the heat in the desert.

Fire Luigi- Mario, we should've gone with the ice flower instead of the fire flower. I need a rest.

Then Fire Luigi jumped on Camel Shantae's hump.

Camel Shantae- Luigi, what are you doing?

Fire Luigi- Taking a rest.

Camel Shantae changed back to normal Shantae and Fire Luigi fell to the ground.

Shantae- Please don't do that again. Just because I can turn into a riding animal, doesn't mean you can ride on me. Got that?

Fire Luigi- Sorry.

Fire Mario- Well you're in luck, Luigi, the sun is starting to set.

Shantae- But this also means we have less time to find Risky Boots before she revives the Vampire King.

Eventually, they spotted a tower in the distance at around 11:30 p.m.

Fire Mario- Look, that must be it!

Shantae- But how many minutes until midnight?

Fire Luigi looks at his watch and looks at the time.

Fire Luigi- 11:30 p.m.

Shantae- That means we only have a half-hour to get to Risky Boots. We better hurry.

(Top floor of the tower)

Risky Boots and her Tinker Bats were performing a ritual involving the Eye of Valdronia.

Risky Boots- That's it! Keep the rhythm going! The midnight hour is close at hand!

Tinker Bat- Captain Risky Boots, what if Shantae or those Mario's show up?

Risky Boots- There's no way they can find us here in the middle of the hottest part of the desert.

Shantae- Want to bet, Risky?!

Risky Boots looked and saw Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Shantae.

Risky Boots- Impossible…

Tinker Bat- Shall we deal with them?

Risky Boots- No, you fools keep the ritual running. I'll be dealing with them myself.

Then this huge robot that looked like its head was a pirate ship appeared.

Mario- Shantae, what is that?!

Shantae- That's Risky's steam powered Tinker Tub. In the water, it functions as her pirate ship, but on land, it functions as this. She got the idea when she stole Uncle Mimic's design for a steam engine. But be warned, it's more dangerous than it looks.

The Tinker Tub tried to step on Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Shantae, but they managed to get out of the way. The Tinker Tub opened its mouth and shot an anchor and chain out as if it were a kunai, but Fire Luigi jumped on the anchor and rode it all the way to the Tinker Tub and punched Risky Boots in the face.

Risky Boots- I see you've grown more of a spine since I last saw you in the palace catacombs.

As Fire Luigi battled Risky Boots on top of the Tinker Tub, the Tinker Tub was still attacking Fire Mario and Shantae. Its cannons took aim and fired. Fire Mario used his fireballs to make them all explode before they could reach the ground. Smoke filled the room and the Tinker Tub couldn't see Shantae turning into a snake and tying its legs together. The Tinker Tub almost lost balance and that also almost made Risky Boots lose her balance. Fire Luigi took the opportunity to attack. Fire Luigi hit her with three or four fireballs, punched her in the chest, and knock her to the ground with a boot to the head.

Fire Luigi- That was for the wedgie you bitch!

Risky Boots got up and was rubbing the mark on her forehead shaped like a boot when she saw Fire Luigi jump off the Tinker Tub. At first, Risky Boots thought Fire Luigi was chickening out, but then she looked down and saw Fire Mario throwing a fully charged fireball at the Tinker Tub. Snake Shantae let go of the Tinker Tub's legs right before the fireball hit the Tinker Tub and made it burst into flames. Risky Boots crawled out of the wreckage and saw Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Shantae standing in front of her.

Risky Boots- Impressive. You Mario Brothers really are as hard to deal with as that annoying genie girl.

Shantae- Give up, Risky Boots! You've lost!

Risky Boots- Have I? I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Then the ground began to shake as Fire Mario and the others' attention were drawn to the Tinker Bats dancing around on the other side of the room.

Risky Boots- I would say I was able to stall you for long enough while the Tinker Bats continued the ritual. In other words, I win.

The Eye of Valdronia began to shine more brightly and levitate slightly above the ground. Then a bunch of what looked like dark clouds began moving towards the Eye of Valdronia and changed it from a red ruby to a black one. Fire Luigi looked at his watch and saw that both hands on the clock were on the 12.

Fire Luigi- Oh shit…

The Eye of Valdronia shattered into pieces and turned into black smoke. Then the smoke turned into a pale looking creature with long white hair, pointed ears, green eyes, large fangs, and a purple robe. The creature stood up and looked around a bit.

Valdronia- What the…I'm back? Who has revived me?

Risky Boots approach the vampire king and tipped her hat.

Risky Boots- I did, Valdronia. I am the lady pirate, Risky Boots.

Suddenly, Shantae threw a fireball at Valdronia, but he caught it like it was a baseball and made it disappear.

Valdronia- And who is this who dares to attack me?

Risky Boots- She's a half genie named Shantae, but she's also the daughter of the genie who sealed you away 1,000 years ago. Those two fools with her also wish you harm.

Valdronia- I will not allow that!

Then Valdronia made this energy shockwave burst through the room. Shantae ducked in time, but Fire Mario and Fire Luigi got hit and were changed back to regular Mario and Luigi. They were also knocked right through the wall and almost about to make them fall off the tower. Mario grabbed Luigi's hand with one hand and grabbed the edge of the hole they were knocked through. However, his grip was slipping. Then Shantae grabbed hold of Mario's hand and began to try and pull them both back up.

Shantae- Hold on! I got you!

Risky Boots- Valdronia, let's talk in private. How about we head for my base and discuss some terms?

Valdronia- Fine. Who knows when the sun will come up anyway.

Suddenly, a swarm of bats surrounded Valdronia, Risky Boots, and the Tinker Bats. When the bats stopped swarming, they were all gone. Shantae managed to pull Mario and Luigi back up, but they all knew that something bad was about to happen soon.

(In Risky's secret base)

Valdronia was hanging upside-down on the ceiling while Risky was explaining to why she revived him.

Valdronia- Let me make it clear to you; I am grateful for bringing me back to the world of the living, but I am the King of the Vampires! I serve no one!

Risky Boots- I can understand that, but I just need your help to getting rid of that annoying half genie so I can take over Sequin Land. After that, you can leave and do whatever you want. If you want something first, just name anything you want.

Valdronia- Anything…

Valdronia snapped his fingers and a flame appeared on the table, but it didn't burn it up. The flame vanished and there was now a book on the table. Risky Boots opened the book and the book detailed another ritual.

Valdronia- This is the ritual of the Vampire's Bride. I suck the soul of a mortal woman beautiful and pure of heart and I can regain all of my dark powers. Bring me a mortal beauty pure of heart so I can perform this ritual and we have a deal.

Valdronia turned into a bat and flew away.

(At the beach just outside Risky's secret base)

Risky Boots walked outside and the sun was already up. She sat on a rock and pondered a bit.

Risky Boots- A mortal beauty pure of heart. I doubt Shantae will works since she's only half human and she's not exactly a beauty. Where am I going to find a woman that fits the bill?

Then a Tinker Bat rushed in with a telescope.

Tinker Bat- Captain Risky! I think I might have the answer!

Risky Boots- What?

Tinker Bat- According to all of the stories about the Mario Brothers, there is always this beautiful princess they keep rescuing. I overheard that the reason why Mario and Luigi were here in Sequin Land was because she was kidnapped and brought to the desert. I figured she'd still be in Sequin Land if the Mario Brothers are still hanging with Shantae. So I took a look at Scuttle Town and saw one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen near Mimic's workshop.

Risky Boots- Let me see that!

Risky Boots took the telescope and pointed at Scuttle Town. Eventually, she saw Princess Peach through the lens.

Risky Boots- Yes, yes, she'll please Valdronia nicely. Tell the crew to set sails to Scuttle Town! It's time for another pirate raid…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Burning Town**

(At Mimic's workshop in Scuttle Town)

Princess Peach was running around the place being chased by Bolo. Mimic was trying to read a book about vampires, but he was getting annoyed.

Mimic- BOLO! Will you stop that and leave the princess alone! I am trying to information of Valdronia!

Bolo then stop and Princess Peach was relieved. Then Mario, Luigi, and Shantae entered the workshop.

Princess Peach- Mario, thank goodness! Please get this pervert away from me!

That's when Mario and Luigi saw countless handprint marks on Bolo's face.

Mario- Maybe we shouldn't have told him that Princess Peach was at your uncle's workshop.

Shantae- I did tell you this was gonna happen.

Mimic- But asides from that, any good news?

Shantae- Sorry, but Risky brought the vampire king back to life and they got away.

Bolo- Oh dear…I guess fun time is over.

Bolo grabbed one of the books about vampires and began reading through it.

Mimic- This is troubling news if Bolo is willing to start working. Before you three returned, I was trying to find something that can help you against Valdronia, but I kept being interrupted because Bolo had to be a pervert! Since Valdronia is revived, we need to find a weakness or figure out what his next move might be.

Bolo- I can't find any weakness, but all of these books keep bringing up some kind of wedding ritual for vampires. It's called the Vampire's Bride. But I can't make heads or tails to what's it's about.

Mimic- Interesting.

Suddenly, the sound of a cannon firing was heard. Mario and Shantae looked out the window and saw Risky Boots' pirate ship sailing toward Scuttle Town.

Shantae- Risky Boots and so soon? I would assume she would've waited until nightfall so she could send her new vampire friend on us. Why so soon?

Mario- I don't know, but we better deal with them.

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae left the workshop while Mimic and Bolo kept reading the books to try and find out whatever they could about Valdronia.

(Scuttle Town)

Parts of Scuttle Town were on fire as the Burning Town theme used in several Shantae games was playing in the background as all the people in Scuttle Town was running from the Tinker Bats raiding the place. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi knocked out a few of the Tinker Bats with their jump attack. Shantae was close behind them. Then the Mayor of Scuttle Town rushed in.

Mayor- Huzzah! Scuttle Town's Guardian Genie is here to save the day…but who are they?

Shantae- They're new friends of mine, but do you know why Risky is making a pirate raid now? Risky also made a new friend and the sun of too bright for him right now.

Mayor- Sorry, but I don't. Right now I'm just running for my life. I'll let you three deal with these pirates.

Then the mayor ran off.

Luigi- That guy is even more of a weenie than I am.

Shantae- He might not be the bravest of the brightest, but he does mean well.

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae kept battling the Tinker Bats, but they kept wondering where Risky Boots was, since her pirate crew was attack the place. Suddenly, there was an explosion at Mimic's workshop. After they saw this, they rushed to Mimic's workshop. When they arrived, they found Mimic and Bolo lying injured on the ground, but Princess Peach was nowhere to be found.

Mario- Mimic, Bolo, where's the princess?!

Mimic- Risky Boots…took her…for the…Vampire Wedding…

Luigi- Mario, I think we need to do something about this fire that's starting to grow out of control.

Mario- I think I know someone who can handle this.

Mario pulls out a magic flute from Super Mario Brothers 3 and blows on it. Suddenly, a tornado came and took Mario away. Shortly later, a bunch of clouds appeared and down poured all over Scuttle Town, putting out the flames. Then another tornado came, dropping Mario back in Scuttle Town.

Luigi- Mario, where did you go?

Mario- Skyworld. I spoke with our friend, Pit, and told him about our situation. Then he told his goddess, Palutena, and she created this maelstrom to put out the flames.

Shantae- Pit?

Mario- He's an angel who serves a goddess in the sky. He's also a member of this team Luigi and I have been building we've told you about earlier.

Then Shantae remembered that vision she had at the beginning of the story and remembered one of those heroes in that vision was an angel. Before she could say anything, Bolo and Mimic were starting to get up, indicating they recovered from whatever had hit them.

Mario- Glad you're both feeling better. Now can you tell us what happened?

Mimic- Sure. Bolo and I found out what the Vampire's Bride ritual was all about when Risky Boots broke into my workshop. She grabbed Princess Peach and blew up the place with a plastic explosive and nearly caused the entire town to burn to the ground. Risky Boots took Princess Peach to be used for the ritual.

Shantae- And what is this ritual supposed to do?

Mimic- The Vampire King, Valdronia, must devour the soul of human female that is both beautiful and pure of heart and Valdronia will gain unimaginable power.

Shantae- That must've been why Risky Boots attacked Scuttle Town.

Luigi- And just when we got her back from Bowser.

Mario- Luckily, putting out the fires wasn't the only thing I asked Palutena for. She told me where Risky Boot's secret base is. It's in a hidden cave 58 miles north of Scuttle Town.

Shantae- Then let's crash that vampire's wedding! I'm Ret-2-Go!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Mario Brothers' Team Completed**

(In Risky's secret base)

Valdronia was sleeping upside-down on the ceiling when Risky Boots walked in with Princess Peach, who was tied up and had a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Risky Boots- Valdronia, I found you a bride.

Valdronia woke up and saw Princess Peach. He dropped from the ceiling to take a better look at her and he looked very happy.

Valdronia- Ah, a mortal beauty…pure of heart…well done, Risky Boots! Now, let us make preparations for the vampire wedding so I can extract her soul before the sun rises.

Risky Boots- Very well, Valdronia.

(At a beach at the bottom of a rocky cliff)

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae arrived at the beach and began looking for Risky Boots. The sun was still up, but they knew that they had to find Risky Boots and Valdronia before it got dark. There was plenty of ocean, beach, and rocks, but no sign of a cave anywhere.

Luigi- Mario, you sure Risky Boots' hideout is in this area?

Mario- This is the spot Pit and Palutena gave me.

Luigi- Well, I need a rest before I keep looking.

Luigi sat on a rock and suddenly the rock began to sink into the ground and the entrance to a cave opened.

Luigi- Hey look! I told you we'd find it in the end.

Mario and Shantae laughed a little bit.

Shantae- Hey Mario, I'm getting curious about this team of yours. Can you tell me more about them?

Mario- Sure. There are currently ten of us. There's Luigi and myself for starters. There is also our friend, Yoshi who is a dinosaur who can wrap his tongue around just about anything. Then there's a huge gorilla named Donkey Kong who is as strong as a truck, a swordsman with amazing skill and a divine sword of the gods named Link, a Star Warrior from another planet with the power to copy his foes powers named Kirby, a talented Poke'mon Trainer named Ash Ketchum, a blue hedgehog with amazing speed named Sonic, a Tasmanian tiger with a boomerang and an IQ over 200 named Ty, and there is Pit the angel who we already told you about.

Shantae- That's an impressive team, but they're all men. You might need a woman's help and perspective.

Mario put his thumb and index fingers to his chin.

Mario- Hmmm…Maybe we do.

Right before they entered the cave, something was falling from the sky and almost hit them. They avoided it and it turned out what fell from the sky were two red stars.

Luigi- Mario, are those what I think those are?

Mario- They are! The red star! We can really turn things in our favor with this power up!

Shantae- What does the red star do?

Mario- This transforms Luigi and I into our most powerful transformation yet.

Luigi was about to eat one, but Mario stopped him.

Mario- Luigi, the red stars should only be used when we need them. Hold onto it, but unless we really need to use it, save it.

Luigi (upset tone)- Fine…

Inside the cave was like a maze with so many dead ends and with Tinker Bats waiting to ambush them. But they were no match for Mario, Luigi, or Shantae. Eventually, they found this one room that showed Princess Peach wearing a different dress than her usual pink dress. She was also unconscious and was levitating above some kind of table. Making her levitate was Valdronia as he was preparing to suck her soul out. There was also a hole in the ceiling showing the full moon in the sky. Valdronia looked behind himself and saw Mario, Luigi, and Shantae.

Valdronia- It appears we have unwanted guest.

Then Risky Boots appeared behind them and tried to taze Shantae again, like she did back at the Sultana's palace. However, Shantae was ready and jumped over Risky Boots before she could get tazed.

Shantae- That trick won't work twice, Risky!

Shantae tried to kick Risky Boots, but she stepped back and avoided it. Then Mario pulled out a volt-shroom and turned into Electro Mario while Luigi ate a super feather and turned into Cape Luigi. Risky Boots fired her pistol, but Cape Luigi spun his cape around and fired the shots back at her. Then Electro Mario fired a few electro balls at Risky Boots' sword and gave her a shock. Then Shantae turned into an elephant and tackled Risky Boots and knocked her out.

Valdronia- And here I thought Risky would be able to stall you long enough like she did before, but it looks like I'll have to deal with you three before I can complete the Vampire's Bride ritual.

Valdronia turned around to face them, but Princess Peach was still floating in the air. Valdronia made three bolts lightning shoot out of the palm on his hands. Electro Mario, Cape Luigi, and Shantae tried to dodge, but the each bolt of lightning followed after them and each one struck its mark. Even Electro Mario took damage and was changed back to regular Mario. Same thing with Cape Luigi as he changed back to regular Luigi. The three of them were laying on the ground struggling to get back up.

Valdronia- Now if you just stay there like good children, maybe I'll make your ends painless.

Mario pulled out one of the red stars from earlier and manages to eat it and transform into Ultra Mario. After Ultra Mario transformed, he felt the strength to get back up and ready to fight. He helped Luigi and Shantae get back up and handed Luigi the other red star power up.

Shantae- Is this the power of the red star you and Luigi were talking about?

Ultra Mario- Correct. This is our ultra form and out most powerful transformation. Call me Ultra Mario in this form.

Luigi ate his red star and changed into Ultra Luigi.

Ultra Luigi- And Ultra Luigi!

Valdronia- Still want more? I can see why Risky wants you disposed of. Let's see what this so called ultra form can do against the king of the vampires!

Valdronia fired another set of lightning from his palms, but Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi blocked them with a few white fireballs. Then Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi each shot a fully charged white fireball and knocked Valdronia to the ground.

Shantae- Amazing…! I can see why you call that your ultra form.

Ultra Luigi- You haven't seen anything yet.

Ultra Luigi grabbed hold of a large boulder, flew into the air, and smacked Valdronia with it. Valdronia threw fireballs of his own at Ultra Mario and Ultra Luigi, but they flew away and dodged. Then Shantae saw her opportunity and placed a magic seal around Valdronia.

Valdronia- What is this?! What are you doing?!

Shantae- What my mother did to you 1,000 years ago! I cast the same sealing spell that turned you into a ruby!

Valdronia- No! NOOO! You will pay for this you damn bitch!

Then Valdronia's soul was changed back into ruby called the Eye of Valdronia and was imprisoned again. Shantae walked up to the Eye of Valdronia and picked it up.

Shantae- Now to make sure you never see the light again.

(At the docks of Scuttle Town)

Shantae, Mimic, and Bolo were saying goodbye to Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach before they boarded the boat leading to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shantae- I owe the two of you much after helping me deal with Valdronia.

Mario- You helped us save Princess Peach twice. It's the least we could do.

Shantae- I've been thinking lately…perhaps it's time I join you team.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other for a few moments before looking at Shantae again.

Luigi- You…want to join…

Shantae- We made a great team earlier and Mario did say he could use a woman's touch in the group.

Mario- I see nothing wrong with that. I thinks it's a splendid idea.

Mario and Shantae shook hands.

Mario- Anytime Sequin Land needs help, you can always count on us.

Shantae- Same goes for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Then Bolo jumps behind Princess Peach.

Bolo- Would I be welcomed in the Mushroom Kingdom anytime?

Princess Peach slaps Bolo in the face and he stumbles over.

Mario, Luigi, and Shantae laughed a bit.

Shantae- Bolo, will that pervert ever learn?

The End

Epilogue-

(Subspace)

The wicked god, Tabuu, was watching Mario and Shantae through a crystal ball and saw Shantae agreeing to be part of the Mario Brothers' team. Tabuu crushed the crystal ball in his grip.

Tabuu- So Mario has gotten his eleventh team mate found before I could make my return. This will make things a bit more difficult. But fortunate for me, I managed to salvage the soul of one of Sonic's most dangerous enemies.

Tabuu's attention was drawn to some kind of life tube and we see the shadow of a strange hedgehog inside the life tube.

Tabuu- You will play a key role when I make my return. Everyone of Mario's team will be surprised to see you. Especially Sonic once he finds out you've come back to life…


End file.
